1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector with a polyswitch retained therein for preventing excessive current from damaging the connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
A resettable device is commonly used to protect against a current exceeding a rated operational value anticipated by an electronic device such as a monitor, a keyboard and a stand-alone hub. The resettable device may take various forms such as a fuse, a bimetal, a ceramic PTC device or a polymeric PTC device which can be a polyswitch. To prevent excessive current from damaging or destroying an electronic system such as a computer, the resettable device is conventionally mounted on a mother board and occupies a significant amount of space thereon. Since the efficient use of space on the mother board is extremely important due to the trend of miniaturization, removing the resettable device from the mother board to reduce the occupied space thereon is requisite.
Therefore, a long and unfilled need exists in the prior art for removing the resettable device from the mother board in promotion of miniaturization.